Breaking Point
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: One month after Rick Peterson kidnapped Gracie, Five-0 is assigned a case that affects them all, but none more so than Danny. Will this case bring the Jersey detective to his breaking point?
1. Chapter 1

********* Please be forewarned that this story includes the emotional abuse of children but it is NOT a death-fic **********

**I do not own Five-0 or any of it's characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**I hope you enjoy**

When the call came in, the first thing that crossed his mind was Danny and Gracie, the two people he loved most in this world. This was going to be a tough case for all of them but honestly he didn't know if Danny would be up to it. Taking a deep breath he stepped from his office and motioned for the others to join him at the computer.

Kono asked, "What's up boss? Did we catch a case?"  
>Steve ran a hand across his face, "Yeah..."<br>The three looked at their boss and after several seconds of silence Danny asked, "So are you going to clue us in partner?"

"We have a kidnapping, two children, five-year old boy Colton Davis and his three-year sister Lilly"  
>Chin inquired, "Two children kidnapped together? That's very unusual"<br>Steve nodded, "Yes it is. We need to get over to the family home. HPD is already there, are you all ready?"  
>They all nodded and moments later as the silver Camero raced down the Pali Highway, Steve glanced over at Danny "Are you going to be okay with this partner?"<p>

"I'll be fine Steve. Did Duke tell you anything about the family?"  
>"The Father wasn't home. Apparently, the Mother was in the back yard with the children and she went inside to get them something to drink. When she returned minutes later, the kids were gone"<p>

"Are they a wealthy family?"  
>Steve shook his head, "No...he's a mechanic and she's a housewife"<br>Danny closed his eyes, "Shit..."  
>"Yeah, I know. If this isn't a kidnapping for ransom, who took these kids?"<br>Danny added solemnly, "And why did they take them?"

When they arrived at the home, their worst fears were confirmed.  
>The home was small, and very run down. It was clear that the family had very little income and that would have been obvious to the kidnappers as well.<p>

Chin and Kono pulled up behind the Camero and the four made their way inside. The home was sparsely furnished and very clean. Toys littered the corner of the living room, signs of the two missing youngsters. The parents were sitting on the couch, the coffee table in front of them covered with coloring books and crayons. The young blonde woman was clearly distraught and her husband was holding her close, trying to comfort her.

Duke spotted the team and moved to greet them.  
>Steve said softly, "What do we have Duke?"<br>"Just what I've already told you Steve. Their names are Brock and Jenny Davis. Brock arrived just a few minutes ago"  
>Steve asked, "What time were they reported missing?"<br>"Eleven thirty"  
>"That was two hours ago. What took him so long to get here?"<br>"He said he ran an errand and went to grab lunch and that he forgot his phone at the shop"  
>Chin then said, "He looks pretty calm"<br>Duke replied, "She's a wreck. He's staying calm for her"  
>Danny lifted a hand and said softly, "What is it Steve? What are you thinking?"<br>"I don't know...something's not right"

Danny nodded, "Keep an open mind buddy, we don't know anything yet"  
>They all moved into living room to talk to the young parents.<p>

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve extended his hand and as Brock started to stand, he motioned to him "No Mr. Davis, sit please"  
>"Please call me Brock, sir...this is my wife Jenny"<br>As they shook hands, Steve introduced himself and his team.  
>Brock's voice shook nervously as he asked, "Please find our children Commander McGarrett"<br>"We'll do everything we can, I promise you. We need to ask a lot of questions"  
>Brock nodded, "Of course"<br>Steve watched their body language carefully as he began, "Jenny, tell me what happened"

Through her sobs the young Mother told them all what had happened, "We were in the back yard and the kids were playing in the sandbox together. Colton was building a sandcastle for Lilly...oh my God...who took my babies?"

Brock squeezed her hand tightly and rubbed her forearm, "You're doing great sweetheart"  
>"Colton was thirsty and I asked him if he could wait until lunchtime but he couldn't...oh God Brock, I was only inside for a couple of minutes...I'm so sorry"<p>

His voice shook as he spoke soothingly to his wife, "It's not your fault sweetheart"  
>Jenny continued to sob, "Of course it's my fault, I left them alone...I should never have left them alone, not even for a minute"<p>

Steve spoke softly, "Jenny, someone must have been watching your house. Do you remember seeing anyone parked nearby, or walking nearby?"

Her hand was shaking as she brought it to her mouth, "No, no I didn't notice anything unusual"  
>Steve nodded, "Okay...can either of you tell us, do you have any enemies that you can think of?"<br>Brock shook his head, "Someone who hates me enough to take my kids?"  
>Chin then spoke, "Brock anyone who has beef against you could be behind this...anyone"<br>Jenny said softly, "David"  
>Brock replied, "He would never do this Jen"<br>Steve held out his hands, "David? David who?"  
>"No...no, Jen no"<br>Steve sat on the edge of the coffee table bringing him to eye level with the young parents.  
>"Brock you need to tell us everything. Even if you feel David, or anyone else wouldn't do this….you just never know and we need to look into all possible leads"<br>Brock shook his head and ran a hand across his face as he continued, ""David Hicks...he's the cousin of my best friend Eric Seavers. I met David and his girlfriend through at a party at Eric's place two years ago. David had lived in Florida and they had only seen each other a few times growing up…...and then he moved to Oahu"

As he hesitated briefly, Jenny prompted him, "Tell them everything Brock"  
>He sighed, "David started hanging around more and I'm ashamed to say it but, I had an affair with his wife"<br>Steve glanced at Jenny, noting her jaw tense as her husband verbally acknowledged his discretion. After several seconds of awkward silence, Steve asked, "How long did the affair go on"  
>"Four months"<br>"Did you end it or did she?"  
>"I did…..the guilt was destroying me. I love Jenny and my kids with all my heart and thankfully, she gave me a second chance" Tears dampened his cheeks as he added softly, " I couldn't live without her and our kids….they're my world"<p>

Steve's voice was low as he said, "I take it that David didn't take the news well?"  
>"No, not at all. They broke up and then he attacked me outside of a bar a couple of weeks later. He hit me with a bat, breaking my arm and fracturing my skull"<br>Steve nodded, "I'm sorry about that Brock. Did you press charges?"  
>"No…Eric has been like a brother to me since we were ten years old. I fucked up big time and I didn't want to endanger his relationship with his cousin any more than I already had. I looked at it as my punishment"<br>Danny then inquired, "So what about his wife?"  
>Brock chuckled, "Now that's one crazy chick dude….."<br>Steve asked, "Do you have an address on either of them?"  
>"No, but I'm sure I can get them from Eric"<br>"How has your relationship been with Eric since the affair?"  
>"It was strained for a while, but the last few months we've been good again"<br>Jenny added, "Eric is Colton's God Father…. he's a wonderful man Commander, he would never hurt the children"

Steve reached out and touched her hand, patting it gently "Good…..so is there anyone else you can think of that could have reason to hurt you?"

They both shook their heads and their attention turned to the door as Jenny's parents and sister arrived. As the family comforted each other, the 5-0 team moved off to the side.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve ran a hand across his face and spoke quietly to his team, "What do you guys think?"  
>Chin replied first, "This has to be someone they know, it can't be for ransom"<br>Danny held up his hand, "We don't know that for sure guys"  
>Steve added, "Danny, look at this place. These kids have nothing, I think Chin's right"<br>Danny nodded, "Okay fair enough...so how do you want to handle things?"  
>"Let's get the name of David's ex-wife and then Chin and Kono, I'd like you to follow up with those two while Danny and I continue here. We have to find these kids fast...you all know the statistics on kidnappings"<p>

HPD was completing a search of the property and they had set up tracing equipment on the phone. Steve then introduced himself and his team to Jenny's parents while Brock called Eric, obtaining the information the team needed to investigate David and his ex-wife, Marina Varro.

After Chin and Kono left, Steve and Danny pulled Brock off to the side.  
>Steve then asked, "Brock, I was told it took a while for Jenny and the HPD to locate you after the kidnapping, can you tell me where you were?"<p>

Brock instantly became defensive, "What in the hell are you saying? Do you think I had something to do with this?"  
>Steve held out his hands in an attempt to maintain calm, "Brock, listen to me. These are your kids and I understand that, but as I told you a little while ago, we need to look at every possible scenario and eliminate any and ALL suspects"<p>

Danny added, "Hey kid, I'm a Dad too…and I've been through this before…..we're on your side here"  
>Steve glanced at his partner, surprised that Danny had made reference to Gracie's kidnapping. Brock said softly, "Your kids were kidnapped?"<br>Danny nodded, "My daughter was, yes…..and we got her back. You have to stay positive and you have to help us. We're trained to look for suspicious behavior and like Steve said, we're on your side here and we want to bring your babies home safely"

Tears streaked down the man's face as he said, "I'm working on an old car and on my lunch breaks I run to junk yards and search for parts. I forgot my cell phone at the shop today. I called Jen as soon as I got back to the shop and I feel horrible that I wasn't here for her sooner"

Steve reached out and touched Brock's arm, "You're here now and that's all that matters. Can you tell me where you went today? The names of the junkyards?"

"Yeah, Shorty's, and Rock Valley Rummage. I stop at both of them a couple of times a week, they know me"  
>Steve grinned, "Okay good. Have you thought of anyone else who could have done this?"<br>Brock hesitated and Steve asked, "Come on Brock, who?"  
>Brock replied nervously, "Can we go outside?"<br>After telling Jenny he would be right back, he led the detectives out into the back yard.

"I don't want Jenny to know about this but I've been using"  
>Steve closed his eyes and asked, "What are you on?"<br>"Meth…. I got hooked on the shit shortly after breaking off the affair with Marina. Nine months ago I went through re-hab including thirty days in-patient. Jenny has stuck by me, but if she finds out I'm using again….she'll leave me"

"We'll do our best to keep this from her, but we can't make any promises. This isn't about you and Jenny...…this is about your kids"  
>"I know that…..and I understand"<br>"So who's your supplier?"  
>"Martin Iaquinto….I thought he was small time but I recently fell behind on my payments and he's been threatening me"<br>Danny asked, "How much do you owe him?"  
>"Three grand. It might not seem like a lot, but it is to me. I just don't have that kind of cash"<br>Steve inquired, "You say he's threatened you….what did he say?"  
>"He's threatened to beat me up. He gave me until next Friday to come up with the money but I told him that wasn't enough time"<br>"When did you talk to him last?"  
>"Two days ago"<br>"We need his address. We'll go pay him a visit"  
>After obtaining the info, Steve and Danno left the home leaving Duke in charge of the scene.<p>

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Across town in a locked room with a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, Colton and Lilly sat on a mattress watching cartoons on a small black and white television.  
>Colton handed his sister a twinkie and a juice box and the little girl asked, "How long do we have to stay here Colton, I'm scared..."<br>Smiling at her he said sweetly, "I don't know Lilly, but don't be scared. Daddy will come get us soon"

********* SO, here's the start? What do you think? Any interest? **********


	2. Chapter 2

As they drove towards the home of Martin Iaquinto Danny sat quietly.  
>Steve eventually asked, "Are you okay buddy?"<br>"Yeah…it brings back some bad memories though"  
>"I know. But everything worked out for you and Gracie and we're going to find these kids Danny"<br>"I hope so partner. So what are you thinking now after talking to him?"  
>Steve was quiet for a few seconds before responding, "I don't know…Danny, I've still got a bad feeling about this"<br>"What do you mean? You think the kids are dead?"  
>"No, that's not what I mean. I said we're going to find them and we will" Sighing he added, "Shit, I don't know Danny….it's just a gut feeling, that's all"<br>Danny said solemnly, "Let's just find them"

When they arrived at Iaquinto's they took him down without incident. Once handcuffed, Danny pulled the scrawny addict to his feet and slammed him up against the nearby wall with such force that items fell from a nearby shelf. With his forearm pressed against the man's throat Danny spoke with intense anger, "Tell us where the kids are you filthy son-of-a-bitch"  
>Their prisoner choked out the word, "Kkkkidds"<br>Steve grabbed his irate partner from behind pulling him away, "Let go Danny!"  
>Danny ripped himself free from his larger partners grasp and stepping back he ran a hand through his hair as Iaquinto fell to the floor.<p>

Steve grabbed the gasping man by the shirt collar and yanked him back to his feet.  
>As he sucked air into his lungs he said, "I'm ggonna ssue you mm…...mother fuckers"<br>His words earned him a blow to the jaw from the angry SEAL who then stated, "Go for it"  
>Steve then forcefully slammed the punk onto the nearby ragged couch and read him his rights.<br>The man was obviously high as he asked, "What am I being arrested for?"  
>"To start with, drug possession and dealing and now add kidnapping and child endangerment to that….you're going down buddy"<br>"Kidnapping, what in the hell are you taking about? Who are you talking about?"

Danny returned to Steve's side and pointed a finger at him, "Colton and Lillie Davis! Now where in the hell are they?"  
>The stoned man's confusion was obvious as he asked, "Who are they?"<br>Steve replied coldly, "Their Father is Brock Davis"  
>"Brock? Yeah, I know him but I didn't even know he had any kids. I may be a lot of things, but I ain't no kidnapper, I would never hurt a kid"<br>"Where were you between eleven and twelve today?"  
>"I was at the grocery store…I had the munchies"<br>"Was anyone with you?"  
>"No but the cashier, Amy can tell you I was there"<br>Danny shook his finger at him, "We'll check that out you scumbag"  
>Grabbing the man roughly by the arms, Steve led him out to the car.<p>

After verifying his alibi and dropping him off at HPD Headquarters to be booked on the drug charges, they moved to the car and as they drove towards Brocks' place of employment Danny dialed Chin.  
>"Hey brother, I've got you on speaker. How's it going?"<br>"We talked to David and there's a lot of hatred there guys...but I don't get the feeling he would stoop to this level"  
>Kono then added, "Plus he's got an alibi Steve"<br>The SEAL asked, "What's that?"  
>"He's been with his Father all day"<br>"And you believe him?"  
>"His Dad's a Minister and they've been at the Church all day"<br>"Okay...what about Marina?"  
>Chin said, "That's another story brother. We can't find her"<br>Danny cut in, "What do you mean?"  
>"She's not at her apartment and according to her employer, she's called in sick the past two days"<br>Steve sighed deeply, "Alright, so where are you now?"  
>"She works at the Oahu Credit Union. We're heading there to interview her acquaintances"<br>Danny asked, "How about her family Chin?"  
>"She has no family in Hawaii, they're all in Colorado and New Mexico"<br>"Why would she stay here then after her divorce?"  
>Steve's head turned sharply at his partners response, and he stated, "WHAT? Why wouldn't she stay here? This is paradise baby!"<br>Danny looked at him, "Oh yeah...you just keep telling yourself that buddy"

Chin chuckled, "What about you two? Anything?"  
>After filling Chin and Kono in on Brock's drug use and the arrest of Iaquinto they agreed to meet at Headquarters a short time later as Steve re-routed Chin to the junkyards to check Brock's alibis while Kono would continue to to search for Marina Varro.<p>

As he continued down the Pali Highway Steve glanced several times at his partner who sat staring aimlessly straight ahead. He knew they had to find these kids, they'd been missing for four hours now and they had to find them fast.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Back at the Davis home tensions had increased and Jenny's family had begun to turn on Brock.  
>Jenny's Father, Ken Suarez was a successful business owner who had never approved of his son-in-law.<br>As he watched his wife comfort his child he turned to the young man, "What have you done Brock?"  
>Duke saw the fear in Brock Davis' eyes as he replied, "What are you talking about Ken?"<br>"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Who took the kids? Who did you piss off?"  
>Jenny said through sobs, "Daddy please...this isn't Brock's fault. He loves the kids, you know that"<br>"He loves them Jenny? He loves them so much that he cheats on you...their Mother?"  
>"Daddy, that was two years ago"<br>"He loves them so much that he started abusing drugs? He loves them so much..."  
>Brock pointed a finger at his Father-in-law and said emotionally, "I've made mistakes, but I love my family more than anything" Without saying anything else he turned and stormed from the house ignoring the pleas of his wife.<p>

Steve's phone rang as they pulled into the the parking lot of Ace's Auto Repair.  
>"McGarrett"<br>"Steve this is Duke"  
>Steve listened intently and then hanging up, Danny asked "What happened?"<br>"Brock ran from the house after an argument"  
>"He took off?"<br>"Don't worry, Duke has a unit following him. Apparently, Jenny's Dad doesn't hold a very high opinion of him..."  
>"In-law issues, well that's nothing new"<br>"Danny..."  
>"What Steve? The guy's obviously got problems, lots of 'em but these are his kids!"<br>Steve leaned up against the Camaro, folding his arms "I don't doubt that he loves his kids Danny. Earlier you told me we didn't know anything and to keep an open mind, well now we know quite a bit and with all due respect partner I think you need to heed your own words and keep an open mind"

Danny ran a hand across his face and said softly, "They're his kids Steve"  
>Pushing himself from the car Steve placed a hand on his partners arm and said, "I know, come on, let's go"<p>

Inside the shop they spoke with the Owner as well as two of Brock's co-workers. All three men confirmed that Brock spent many lunch hours over the last few months scouring nearby junkyards. They also confirmed what both men knew deep in their hearts, Brock Davis adored his children.

Once back in the car they sat silently for several minutes before Steve spoke, "Danny, I know this is hard on you"  
>"It's hard on all of us partner"<br>"You know what I mean"  
>"Yeah, I know what you mean"<br>"Not every Dad is a good one Danno"  
>Danny leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "I know...I know"<p>

Steve's phone rang, "Kono...okay, great put him on" He looked at Danny and said softly, "Hang on D'...Hello Mr. Kamaka this is Commander Steven McGarrett, I'm the head of Hawaii's 5-0 task force. It's my understanding you have information for us on the whereabouts of Marina Varro"

"Yes I do Commander, she's sitting right next to me"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

A few minutes later he hung up the phone and Danny asked, "So fill me in partner"  
>"That was Tadeo Kamaka, he's a loan officer at Oahu Credit Union and he's been having an affair with Marina Varro"<br>"And let me guess, he's her alibi?"  
>"Yep. She works under him"<br>Danny chuckled, "Oh I bet she does"  
>Steve smiled, "Maybe I should re-phrase that, she reports to him and the Vice President of the bank called him after meeting with Kono and Chin to see if he had any idea where she was. According to him, she's been with him at his home in Honolulu for the last three days. They've been having an affair for the last six months. His wife's Mother passed away unexpectedly and she flew to Boston with their kids"<p>

"And he took the opportunity to shack up with her...nice guy"  
>"Yeah and what about her?"<br>"Once a cheater, always a cheater"  
>"She may have cheated on David, but this one's on Kamaka, he's the married man"<br>"True. How many lives have those two ruined?" Steve nodded as Danny added, "So it looks like David and Marina aren't involved. What about Eric?"  
>"Both Brock and Jenny were so insistent that he would never have anything to do with this. Those boys are like brothers"<br>"That may be true Steve, but think about it...David is his family, his blood. Brock''s infidelity destroyed David's marriage, maybe Eric isn't so forgiving after all?"

Steve started the car as Danny called Kono to get an address for Eric Seavers.

******** Thank you so much for the initial reviews, I hope you continue to read, enjoy and of course, review ! ********


	3. Chapter 3

******** Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing – each and every comment provides great motivation to write, so please keep them coming! *********

As the men drove towards Eric's, Kono contacted them to let them know that he had shown up at the Davis home.  
>Changing their course, Steve and Danny arrived back at the Davis home a little after four o'clock.<br>After Duke let them know that his men still had eyes on Brock, they pulled Eric aside and took him outside.

"Commander McGarrett, thank you for everything you're doing for my friends. Where are the kids?"  
>"We don't know yet Eric. Can you tell us where you were today between eleven and twelve o'clock?"<br>"Of course. I was at work. In fact I was in a seminar with twenty other co-workers, that's why I didn't get here sooner. They catered a lunch in for us and I didn't listen to my messages until I took a break about an hour ago. This doesn't make any sense to me…..Brock and Jenny don't have anything…why would someone kidnap their kids?"

"We haven't figured that out yet Eric. We know about Brock's affair with Marina...…"  
>Eric interrupted, "Brock did something horrible…..they both did, and they've paid for that. David left Marina and it's put a horrible strain on Brock and Jenny's marriage"<p>

"We understand that and we've talked to David already"  
>"He was hurt deeply and he's still battling the anger, but he would never do something like this"<br>"We understand your feelings but we have to ask these questions"  
>"I know. What can I do to help?"<br>"Tell me more about Brock?"  
>Eric smiled, "Brock….he's my brother man. We've been through a hell of a lot together. He's been my best friend since we were ten years old"<br>"Can you tell me about his drug use?"  
>As Eric hesitated, Danny added "He told us about his re-lapse Eric. It's important that we know everything"<p>

"He started using meth after the affair. He was really messed up for a while and he almost lost everything. Jenny almost left him and he agreed to go into treatment to try and save his marriage but they've been struggling"

Steve prodded him on, "Struggling how? Financially?"  
>"Yes financially, but it's much more than that. She's never been able to truly forgive him and a few months ago he fell back into the drugs again"<br>"He asked us not to tell her"  
>"Yeah, he knows if she finds out it will all be over. And honestly I can't blame her..….she's a great Mom and she doesn't want that life for her kids"<p>

Duke then stepped outside and motioned for Steve who excused himself.  
>Stepping over to the Sergeant he asked, "What is it Duke?"<br>"Steve, my unit just called in. Brock is sitting on the beach at Sand Island and he has a gun"  
>Steve sighed, "Okay, thanks Duke. Please tell your guys to stay back until he get there"<br>"Do you want me to send additional units?"  
>"No…..I don't want to spook him"<br>"Okay, got it"

Moving back to Eric, Steve explained what was happening.  
>The blood drained from Eric's face, "Oh my God, are you thinking Brock had something to do with this?"<br>Steve replied softly, "It's a possibility Eric. If he felt he was losing his family he could have done something drastic"  
>"You think he hurt the kids?"<br>"He might have. I've seen it happen. We need to go to him now"  
>"Please let me come with you…..I can help"<br>Steve glanced at Danny who stated softly, "We might need him Steve"  
>Steve ran a hand through his hair, "Okay…but you need to do exactly what we tell you, do you hear me?"<br>"Yes sir"  
>Moments later, the three men were in the Camero and racing towards Sand Island.<p>

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They arrived at Sand Island and parked next to the HPD Unit. Steve inquired, "Has he moved at all?"  
>Officer Johnny Olstad responded, "No Sir. We've cleared the beach of civilians but he seems oblivious to his surroundings"<br>"Good job Olstad"  
>Danny then asked, "So how do you want to handle this partner?"<br>"We have to take him alive Danny. He knows where the kids are"  
>"You seem pretty certain of that Steven"<br>"I'd bet my life on it"

Once the three men were all equipped with Kevlar vests they began walking towards the beach.  
>Brock was sitting cross-legged on the soft sand a few feet from the Ocean's edge. He was staring aimlessly out at the water and his hands were in his lap. As they drew near, he sensed their presence and called out emotionally, "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"<p>

Steve replied firmly, "THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN BROCK! I NEED YOU TO SET THE GUN IN THE SAND NEXT TO YOU!"

"PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND…MY LIFE IS OVER!"

Steve nodded to Eric and said softly, "Talk to him"  
>"Brock…it's Eric. Talk to me brother"<br>As the young man pushed himself to his knees and turned to face the men, Steve and Danny trained their guns on him.  
>He continued to grasp his pistol but he held it to his side and Steve again said, "Brock I need you to drop your weapon, NOW!"<br>Brock slowly lifted the gun, placing the barrel against his right temple. As he did so, Eric took a step forward and as Danny grabbed his arm stopping him, Steve stepped in front of him placing himself between the two friends.

Steve again spoke firmly, "Brock, it doesn't have to go down like this. Tell us where the kids are"  
>"They're safe…they're safe"<br>"Good, that's good buddy that's really good but you need to tell us where they are. You love them, I know that and you need to let us get them back to their Mom now, okay?"

Brock's hand and body were shaking uncontrollably as he cried out, "I WOULD NEVER HURT MY KIDS!"  
>Eric called out from behind Steve, "Brock….please brother, drop the gun"<br>Lowering the gun to chest level Brock sobbed as he spoke to his friend, "I love her Eric but she won't forgive me…damn it she won't forgive me man…..I can't live without them Eric, I can't…."

"YES YOU CAN! And you won't be without your kids buddy! Jen would NEVER keep you out of their lives, you know that!"  
>Danny was watching Brock's eyes very carefully and he saw it. He was obviously high on meth and he was a beaten man. This was not going to end well.<p>

Everything happened so quickly.  
>The distraught man said coldly, "If I can't have them, nobody will" And as the words left his mouth he pointed the gun towards the detectives and fired.<p>

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve instinctively fired and he heard Danny cry out "NO STEVE, NO!" as two bullets from his gun tore into Brock Davis' upper chest. Blood sprayed from the wounds and the gun flew from his grasp as his body was thrown backwards onto the sand.

Steve turned and screamed "DANNY!" as he saw his partner drop heavily to the ground.  
>Eric was crying out hysterically repeating his friend's name over and over again.<br>As he took a step towards his fallen friend Steve stopped him in his tracks, "STOP ERIC ! You check on my partner for me"  
>Steve moved quickly to Brock's side checking for a pulse and thankfully finding one. He moved swiftly in checking the fallen man for other weapons as he called back, "DANNY? DANNY?... ERIC IS HE ALRIGHT?"<p>

To his great relief he heard Danny call back to him, "I'm good Steve. Is he alive?"  
>"Yeah, but we need a bus fast"<br>Danny looked to Eric, "Kid, run up to the parking lot and have the HPD officers get down here with a medical kit, GO!"  
>As Eric ran from the scene, Danny staggered to his feet and pulling out his cellphone he called 911 as he made his way towards the fallen man.<br>Steve was straddling Brock's unconscious body, pressing firmly onto a wound to the upper right side of his chest. Blood was flowing freely between his fingers and Danny noted that he had a second wound to his right shoulder.

Steve looked up at him and instantly stated, "Damn it Danny, your head" Blood covered the side of the Jersey detectives head, flowing across his left eye and down his cheek.  
>Danny held out his hand, "It's just a crease babe, I'm fine. How is he?"<br>"Not good"  
>"Shit"<p>

The two men tended to him and the HPD Officers arrived with the medical kit moments later.  
>Danny asked the Officers, "Where's the kid?"<br>"I've got him waiting for the ambulance"  
>"Good"<br>The four men worked in tandem keeping Brock's bleeding under control until the EMT's arrived and loaded both Brock and Danny into the ambulance. With Eric riding shotgun, Steve followed the ambulance at break-neck speed through the streets of Oahu.

Steve rang Chin and gave him an update as he drove.  
>"Were you able to find out where he's holding the kids?"<br>"No…..he was firing at us Chin…."  
>"Steve, this isn't your fault. You had to shoot him or he would have killed you all….you know that"<br>"Can you pick up Kono and meet me at the hospital? He have to put our heads together and find those kids"  
>"We'll be there soon Steve"<p>

Looking at his hands, sticky and stained with Brock's blood Steve glanced at Eric, "Are you okay kid?"  
>"Honestly, no I'm not"<br>"I'm sorry this happened Eric"  
>"He shot your partner….he could have killed all of us. That's not the Brock I know"<br>"You're right, he's not the man you know. Meth does horrific things to good people. He's not in his right mind. You heard him, 'If I can't have them, nobody will'…...no man in his right mind would sacrifice his children like that"

"Oh my God, do you think he's killed them?"  
>"No, I don't"<br>"How are we going to find them?"  
>"We're going to tear his personal life apart, and we need you to help us do that"<br>"I'll do anything I can, I promise"  
>They sat quietly for several moments before Eric asked, "He had to have known he couldn't get away with this. Where did he plan on taking the kids? Did he think Jen would just stop searching for them?"<p>

"Eric, you're expecting rational thinking from a man who could not think rationally. He saw his life as over and in his sick and drug-hazed mind, he felt both he and his children would be better off dead"

"Why did he shoot your partner? Why didn't he just kill himself?"  
>"Killing yourself is not easy to do. Unfortunately it's not unusual for someone to engage a cop so they'll fire back…it's called 'suicide by cop'"<p>

"I talked to Brock every day Commander...…how couldn't I have seen this downfall?"  
>"You didn't see it because these actions are incomprehensible. The man you know and love lost his way but he's going to need you"<br>"Do you think he's going to make it?"  
>"I hope so Eric, I certainly hope so"<p>

********* I hope you're still enjoying! More to come, thank you for reading and I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts! *********


	4. Chapter 4

Steve parked behind the ambulance and with Eric at his side they followed closely as Brock and Danny were wheeled into the hospital.

As the bright overhead lights of the hospital hit his eyes Danny cried out, "STEVE, STEVE"  
>The orderlies stopped as Steve raced forward calling, "HOLD UP GUYS!"<br>Danny was pushing himself up on the gurney and Steve was at his side in seconds. He placed his hands onto Danny's shoulders saying, "Hey buddy, I'm right here...lay back and relax"

His head was heavily bandaged and soaked with blood...damn, head wounds sure do bleed!  
>Steve smiled reassuringly as he pushed him gently back down, "Relax Danno. Let these guys take care of you now"<br>His breathing was rapid as he said frantically, "We have to find these kids Steve"  
>"We will Danny, I promise you we will. You have to calm down though...please"<br>"Okay...okay" Steve stayed at his partners side as Danny closed his eyes and repeated, "Okay, I'm okay"  
>After several minutes his breathing eased and Steve said softly, "I'll see you in a little bit partner"<br>"Yeah...'k"  
>Steve watched on as the orderlies stepped forward and wheeled Danny through the swinging doors and into the emergency room.<p>

Steve then entered a nearby bathroom to wash up while Eric made his way to the ER waiting room.  
>About twenty minutes later Chin and Kono arrived to find Steve and Eric discussing Brock, trying to figure out where he could have taken the kids.<p>

Chin tossed Steve a clean shirt and asked, "How are they?"  
>"Danny lost a lot of blood. They're cauterizing and stitching the wound right now and he should be okay. We don't know about Brock yet. They took him into surgery a few minutes ago"<p>

Kono asked, "Did he talk at all?"  
>Steve shook his head "No he never regained consciousness. Eric, these are the other members of my task force Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly"<br>Shaking hands the four sat down and Steve began, "We're trying to think of where Brock could be hiding the kids. His parents own property up the coast and there are several vacant buildings and sheds in the area"

Kono stated, "But Boss would he have had time to get there and back?"  
>Steve shook his head, "No I don't think so but I had Duke dispatch two units up there to search, just in case"<br>Chin asked, "Have you talked to his parents yet?"  
>"They're on the way here from Kauai. Jenny and her family are on their way here now"<p>

As they chatted, Eric told them how Brock was actually quite a loner, "He's pretty shy and he doesn't have a lot of friends. His family was the center of his existence…shit, I just can't believe he's done this"

Steve talked to him soothingly, "But he did Eric, and we need you to stay focused and think…..where could he have hidden them?"  
>Their attention turned as Danny entered the room arguing with a Doctor who was right on his heels.<br>"DOC STOP, I'M FINE! LET IT GO WILL YOU"

Steve stood and moved to his partner, grabbing his forearm "What's going on Danny?"  
>Closing his eyes the Jersey detective spoke, his face and jaw tense, "Steven, will you talk some sense into this man for me? Please"<br>Glancing at the Doctor and then back at Danny he said, "Somehow partner I have a feeling it's you who needs the sense talked into him"  
>Chin grinned and muttered under his breath, "Oh brother, here we go"<p>

Danny looked at his partner, "What does that mean Steve?"  
>Steve turned to the Doctor and asked, "Hello Doc, is my partner here misbehaving?"<br>Danny was clearly irritated as he replied, "This isn't funny Steven, do you think this is funny?"  
>"Hey buddy relax. Of course this isn't funny but I need to hear what the Doctor has to say"<br>"No, I think you need to listen to ME, and I'm telling you I'm fine and we've got work to do"

Chin stepped forward and stated, "Danny, relax brah"  
>As Danny closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh Steve asked, "So Doc, how's he doing?"<p>

"The bullet grazed and chipped his skull and the force of the blow did cause a concussion. I needed to cauterize several blood vessels and he needed forty four stitches internally and externally. With the seriousness of this wound combined with the large amount of blood he lost he should be in bed right now. He needs to be monitored"

"Danny..."  
>Opening his eyes Danny said softly, "I'm fine Steve. I need to do this"<br>Steve inhaled deeply, "Doc if we watch him carefully will he be alright"  
>The Doctor shook his head, "I can't recommend this and if he chooses to leave my care, I can't make any promises. He has a serious head wound Commander"<p>

Danny spoke before Steve could respond, "Partner, I have to do this and we're wasting time right now"  
>"Damn it Danny..."<br>"I'm fine...trust me"  
>Steve sighed and nodded, "Okay, okay...Doc, I'll watch him carefully...thank you"<br>The Doctor shook hands with the men and as he left the room Danny said, "So what have you got?"  
>"Not much buddy"<br>Chin handed him a clean shirt and Danny replied, "Thank you"

A few minutes later as Eric was telling them about the car that Brock was restoring Danny held out his hand, "Wait a minute..."  
>Steve asked, "What Danny?"<br>Looking at Eric he asked, "I didn't notice a '68 Corvette at the Davis home...or at his shop"  
>Eric's hand went to his mouth, "Oh my God, why didn't I think of this?"<br>Steve asked, "It's okay, talk to us Eric"  
>"A friend of ours, Mike Blaisdell is a fisherman and he recently bought some property on Hanauma Bay. There's a large storage building there were he stores his boats and he's let Brock store and work on the car there. There are several small sheds there too"<p>

Steve said excitedly, "This is great. Eric, do you know where the property is?"  
>"Absolutely"<br>"Let's go"

Steve had Kono remain at the hospital to keep tabs on Brock and in moments the men were racing towards Hanauma Bay...and hopefully the children.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

As Steve raced through the streets following Eric's directions he glanced over at Danny.  
>The injured man was gently massaging the side of his head with his fingertips and his eyes were closed.<br>"Hey Danno, you okay?"  
>Keeping his eyes closed Danny replied, "Yeah, the movement's just making me a little dizzy that's all"<br>"Are you sure?"  
>Opening his eyes and turning towards his partner he said softly, "Steve I appreciate your concern, I really do. We've got a job to do and I'm fine. If I wasn't I would tell you"<br>"You promise"  
>Danny grinned, "Yes Steven….I promise"<p>

They had been driving about twenty minutes when Steve's phone rang, "Hey Duke, I've got you on speaker"  
>"Steve, I'm at the hospital with Jenny and her and Brock's families. Kono tells us you have a lead?"<br>"We sure hope so"  
>After filling Duke in on their thoughts the Sergeant stated, "Jenny would like me to bring her out there"<br>Steve said solemnly, "I'd like you to keep her there Duke…..I don't know what we're going to find out here. We're only a few minutes out and I'll call you shortly okay?"  
>"Got it"<br>As he hung up the phone his eyes connected with Danny's and no words were needed. They both were terrified about what they might find as Brock's words occupied their minds, '_If I can't have them, nobody will'_

The sun was setting over the Island as the vehicles pulled up to the property.  
>Eric had called Mike and he was also arriving at they drove up.<br>After quick introductions they all moved to the nearest shed and they began searching them one-by-one. As they approached a shed about two hundred yards from the main building that stored Mike's boats and the Corvette they heard muffled sounds. Steve held up his hand and they all moved swiftly to the door.

As they stood at the door, Steve called out "Colton? Lilly? Are you in there?"  
>Receiving no response he said softly, "Eric talk to them"<br>Eric spoke, "Hey Cole-man it's Uncle Eric are you in there partner?"  
>Hearing movement near the door a small voice greeted them "Uncle Eric, where's Daddy? He locked us in here"<br>"We'll get you out buddy. Is Lilly with you?"  
>A sweet little voice cried back, "Hi Uncle Eric, I wanna go home"<br>Hearing them both speak brought huge smiles to all of the men and Eric continued to talk to the kids as Mike tried to find a key for the lock.  
>Eventually he said, "These keys don't work, Brock must of changed the lock"<br>Steve looked at Chin, "Chin"  
>"Got it"<br>A few moments later, after cutting the lock with bolt cutters and opening the door, they were greeted by the two smiling children.

********* The kids are now safe but is Danny out of the woods yet? Prepare for upcoming whumpage! I hope you're enjoying and I'd love to hear your thoughts! **********


	5. Chapter 5

Chin remained outside the shed as the others all moved inside.  
>Eric knelt down and the children both were in his arms in seconds.<br>"Hey kiddo's, are you okay?"  
>Colton asked nervously, "Uh-huh...who are these guys?"<br>"They're friends buddy, it's okay"  
>Lily then whispered to him, "What are their names?"<br>Eric said, "You guys remember Mike, don't you?"  
>Colton smiled, "Oh yeah! You took us on your boat!"<br>Mike grinned, "That's right buddy"  
>Steve smiled, "My name is Steve and this is Danny"<br>The little girl asked, "What happened to your head Danny?"  
>Danny grinned widely at the innocent child, "I just had a little accident sweetheart but I'm fine"<p>

Steve had moved over and shut off the television as he scoped out the shed. Paper plates with half eaten sandwiches and bananas littered the mattress that laid on the hard ground. There were several pillows and blankets on the bed as well as coloring books, crayons and wrestling figurines. A small portable refrigerator was in the corner of the room as well as three bags of groceries and cases of bottled water. In the far corner of the room was a child's porta-potty and a package of toilet paper. Brock had drilled numerous holes into the walls of the steel shed allowing for proper ventilation and three fans were also set up in the room. Even though the man wasn't thinking clearly, thankfully he had left plenty of supplies which would have enabled the children to survive for a long time.

He turned his eyes to the kids and was greatly relieved to see them smiling and talking freely.  
>Eric was talking calmly as he asked, "Your Daddy left you here Colton?"<br>"Yeah. He came and got us from the back yard when Mommy went inside to get me some juice"  
>"Did he tell you why he took you from the house?"<br>"He said that we were going to surprise Mommy for her birthday and go buy a puppy. He brought us here and showed us the car he's working on and then he told us that he had to go to work for a 'mergency and he wanted us to wait here"

Lily added excitedly, "We're going to get a girl puppy and name her Nala"  
>Her brother countered, "UH UH…..it's a boy named Roscoe!"<br>Colton then asked, "Where is Daddy Uncle Eric?"  
>He hesitated for a second, "He's not going to be able to take you to look for puppies right now kids. We're going to take you to your Mom okay?"<br>The kids replied in unison, "Okay"  
>As they left the shed, Chin whispered "There's no news on Brock yet. Jenny and her parents are going to meet us in the lobby"<br>Steve nodded, "Okay, thanks Chin" The SEAL then turned to Mike, "Mike please lock the shed back up and don't touch anything. HPD will be contacting you"  
>"Okay Sir"<p>

As the drove back to the hospital Steve and Danny couldn't help but smile as Eric and the kids chatted and giggled. Although it was clear that they had weathered their confinement well, both men were concerned about how they would recover from the pending separation from their beloved Father. Even if Brock were to live, he was going to need psychological help….his troubles, and theirs, were just beginning.

As they all walked towards the entrance to the hospital, Jenny Davis came racing out to embrace her babies.  
>As the little boy pushed away from his Mother's tight grasp he asked ""Mommy, why are you crying?"<br>"I'm sorry Cole, I'm just so happy that you're okay"  
>Looking confused the child stated, "Daddy was taking us to get you a surprise for your birthday"<br>Lily said excitedly, "A puppy named Nala"  
>Colton rolled his eyes, "It's not a SURPRISE now, is it Lily?"<br>Lily's smiled turned to a frown and she said, "I'm sorry Mommy"  
>Jenny kissed the little girl, "It's okay baby…that's a wonderful surprise and I'm very excited"<br>As Colton's grandfather picked him up, the boy asked "Is something wrong? Is Daddy okay?"  
>Jenny drew in a deep breath, "Kids, there's been an accident and Daddy's been hurt"<br>Colton's voice shook as he repeated, "Is he going to be alright?"  
>Wiping tears from her son's face she kissed him and said softly, "I hope so honey" After several moments spent comforting her kids, Jenny added "I need to stay here and wait for the Doctors. Grandma and Grandpa are going to take you two home now okay?"<p>

As Colton began to voice his disagreement, Jenny's Father said, "Colton, you need to do what your Mom asks now. Grandma and I will stay with you"  
>The child nodded his understanding and after kissing both her children and her parents, she took hold of Eric's hand and watched them walk to the parking lot as tears of relief, mixed with pain streaked down her cheeks.<p>

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was able to convince Danny to leave the hospital and get some sleep. After Chin went to the pharmacy to fill his prescription for pain meds the two men left the hospital to head to Steve's place. They were going to stop and pick up some soup and sandwiches and Chin was going to stay and keep an eye on Danny until Steve returned home.

It was about nine thirty when Steve arrived to find Danny curled up on the couch and Chin watching television and sipping a beer.  
>Grinning at his sleeping partner he asked, "Do you want another beer Chin?"<br>"Sure, thanks"  
>After cracking open their beers Chin asked, "So?"<br>Sighing softly Steve said, "He didn't make it"  
>"Damn it" Looking at Steve he added, "You had no choice Steve, you do know that"<br>"Yeah, I know…but it doesn't make it any easier Chin. Brock wasn't a bad guy…..the meth really screwed him up, and that addiction combined with the depression over his failing marriage and the fear of losing his kids drove him over the edge"

"It's going to be tough on Jenny and the kids"  
>"She's strong….and she's got great family support. The kids are so young…I don't think they'll ever know the whole truth. She's going to do everything she can to protect them. He loved those kids very much and I don't think she'll ever let them know anything different"<p>

Chin nodded, "That's good"  
>Looking at Danny, Steve asked, "How's he doing?"<br>"He's exhausted and he's got a headache"  
>"Did he eat anything?"<br>"Not really. He ate a little soup, then he took his meds and fell asleep quickly" Glancing at his watch Chin added, "He hasn't moved in almost three hours"  
>"He needs the sleep. Thanks for staying brother"<br>"No problem"  
>"This really hit close to home for him. Cases with kids are always so hard and then with Gracie's kidnapping still so raw..."<p>

"I know but now that the kids are safe, he's going to be fine Steve"  
>"Yeah. I didn't like him leaving the hospital"<br>"There wasn't any way you were going to be able to stop him. He's almost as stubborn as you are"  
>"Come on Chin! He's way more pig-headed than I am"<br>Chin laughed, "I'd say it's pretty equal boss"  
>Steve smiled, "Well he sure is tough, I've got to give him that"<br>"Yes, he certainly is"

After Steve showered and heated up some soup, Chin left for the night.  
>It was about midnight when he curled up in the chair next to Danny and soon exhaustion overtook him and he fell asleep.<p>

Danny woke a couple of hours later and after lying still for several minutes he decided he needed to use the bathroom.  
>Pushing himself to a sitting position he sat on the edge of the couch for several minutes...his head was pounding!<br>Steve was sleeping soundly and snoring loudly! The television illuminated the otherwise darkened room as an infomercial on kitchen gadgets was on the air. Danny lifted a hand up and gently massaged his injured head, '_Oh shit I hurt. I shouldn't have eaten that soup, I feel like I'm going to puke' _Holding onto the arm of the couch he pulled himself up and closing his eyes he steadied himself. '_Oh fuck, I need to get to the bathroom' _

Staggering forward he walked slowly up the steps and then turning on the light in the bathroom he grimaced as a sharp pain shot through his head and the next second he was on the floor.

Steve woke to the heavy thud on the floor upstairs and as his eyes fell on the empty couch he called out "DANNO!" as he raced up the stairs two at a time.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"Danny, oh my God no!" He was terrified as he entered the bathroom to find his partner on the floor convulsing. Danny had fallen onto his side and his back was up against the vanity. His eyes were open but they had rolled back into his head exposing only the whites. He had vomited and his mouth, cheek and chin were covered with the a mixture of vomit and drool. The convulsions he was experiencing were causing the back of his head to bang up against the wooden cabinet door of the vanity and while one arm was pinned behind his back, his other arm was stiff and flailing up and down striking the ground over and over.

Steve had witnessed many dear friends in physical distress over the years and each time it terrified him. Fortunately his training and survival instincts kicked in instantly and grabbing towels from the nearby rack he dropped to his knees. Knowing he had to let the seizure run its course, he pulled Danny's head into his lap and leaning close he talked to him soothingly, "I've got you Danno, ride it out buddy…..I've got you" Cradling his partner he stroked his forehead and talked to him constantly, "You're doing great babe…..just breath Danno, just breath"

The seizure lasted only a few minutes and as Danny's body began to relax in his arms Steve pulled his cellphone from his pants pocket and dialed 911.  
>Then taking a towel he tenderly wiped the vomit from Danny's face, neck and shirt. When done he tossed the soiled towel aside and lifted his friends eyelids.<br>Danny's pupils were dialated and closing the lids he turned his attention to the wound. The impact to the ground had opened the wound and blood was soaking through the thin bandaging that covered the side of his head. Danny began to moan and move slightly in Steve's arms and the SEAL tightened his grasp on him. "Lay still Danno….I've got you. Slow down your breathing for me now, nice and slow…..nice and slow"

A few minutes passed and suddenly Danny's eyes bolted open and he cried out in pain, "OH SSSHIT MMY HHEAD HURTS!"  
>As he struggled against Steve trying to pull his hands up to his head, Steve spoke firmly, "DANNY, LOOK AT ME PARTNER, HEY...HEY, LOOK AT ME!"<p>

Beads of sweat dotted his forehead and his breathing was rapid, Stteve...SStteeve sometthin's wrrong...fuckkin' hhurts mman"  
>"I know buddy, I need you to relax...the ambulance should be here soon" Smiling down at his partner he asked, "Can you tell me what you're doing up here?"<p>

"I hhad to ppiss Steven"  
>Steve grinned, "Okay...fair enough"<br>Danny's body tensed, "OOH MMY GOD SSTEVE..."  
>Stroking Danny's cheek Steve lowered his voice, "Sssshhhhhhh, relax Danny...close your eyes"<br>As his eyes slowly closed, Steve continued, "That a boy...sssshhhhhhhhhh"  
>Moments later the the ambulance arrived and to Steve's relief, the EMT's entered the bathroom.<p>

********** More to follow...and I WILL post more this weekend! Thank you for all the nice reviews, EACH AND EVERY one of them is greatly appreciated !***********


	6. Chapter 6

One of the EMT's named Jason knelt next to the men asking, "Can you tell me what happened?"  
>"His name is Danny and we're members of 5-0. Earlier today we were shot at and a bullet grazed his head. His skull chipped and the Doctors at King's Hospital cauterized and stitched several vessels"<p>

Jason said softly, "And they released him?"  
>Steve nodded, "He left against their wishes...we were working a case to find a couple of kidnapped kids"<br>Hearing the guilt in the man's voice Jason smiled softly and responded, "It doesn't matter now, let's just take care of him. What's your name?"

"Steve"  
>"Okay Steve, I'm going to check him out"<br>Keeping Danny in Steve's lap, Jason checked the injured man's vitals while his partner inserted an IV into Danny's hand. As the cool saline began to flow through his veins, Danny began to moan softly, mumbling "Hurts...heaadd hhurts..."

Steve spoke and caressed Danny's cheek, "Sssshhhhhhhh, it's okay Danno. Relax..."  
>As Jason pealed back the soaked bandage from his head, the blood flowed freely from the wound.<br>Danny's eyes suddenly opened and he cried out frantically, "Kkids Sstteve, wwe gotta ffind the kids"  
>"Danno, the kids are safe. LOOK AT ME BABE, the kids are safe...it's over"<br>The confusion on his face was evident as he asked, "Saffe...they'rre safe?"  
>Steve smiled down at him, "Yeah, they're safe. This is Jason and he and his buddy are going to take care of you now okay?"<p>

His eyes closed as he muttered softly, "K...'k..."  
>The EMT's worked efficiently and in minutes they were ready to transfer Danny. With Steve's help they lifted him onto a backboard and as his body tensed in pain Steve clutched his hand tightly and leaning close to his ear he encouraged him, "Hold on partner. Squeeze my hand, I've got you"<p>

Danny's eyes remained closed and his face contorted in pain, "Steeve...ooh ffuck"  
>"I've got you Danno" Looking over at Jason he asked, "Can you give him something for the pain?"<br>"Yes" A few seconds later, Jason was injecting Demerol through the inserted IV line and as Steve whispered to him softly the drug took him under.

Steve rode along in the ambulance and after Danny was wheeled into the ER he sat down heavily into a chair in the waiting room. His hands were bloodied and shaking as he dialed Chin.

Across town Chin answered his phone groggily, "Steve?"  
>"Hey brother, sorry to wake you"<br>"It's no problem, what's wrong?"  
>"Danny collapsed. We're at King's"<br>Without asking any questions Chin replied, "I'll get Kono and we'll be right there"  
>Looking down at his bloodied t-shirt and sweatpants Steve said emotionally, "I need a change of clothes"<br>"I'll grab your go-bag"  
>"Thanks Chin"<p>

About twenty minutes later an ER Doctor entered the room, "Commander McGarrett?"  
>Steve was pacing nervously and as the Doctor approached they shook hands, "Yes, how's Danny?"<br>"He's critical Commander"  
>"Call me Steve please"<br>"Okay Steve. He has bleeding on his brain and we need to operate right away. I understand that you're his medical power of attorney"  
>"Yes...do whatever you have to do Doc...don't let him die"<br>"We'll do every thing possible, I promise"

As the Doctor exited the room Steve sat back down and a few minutes later Chin and Kono arrived.  
>Steve was sitting in the chair with his elbows on his knees, his head bowed and in his hands.<br>The cousins approached him and Chin placed a hand on his shoulder, "Steve"  
>Startled, the SEAL looked up, "Hey guys" He stood and they all embraced.<br>Kono was scared as she felt this strong man shake in her arms and her mind raced, _'Oh God what's happened?'_

As they separated, Chin asked "What have you heard Steve?"  
>His voice shook as he said, "He's bleeding on his brain and they've taken him into surgery"<br>Kono closed her eyes and said softly, "Oh my God"  
>Steve then said, "I should never have let him leave the hospital...what in the hell was I thinking?"<br>Chin reached out and touched his arm, "Steve you can't do this to yourself. There's NO WAY you could have kept him here and you know that"

Tears were falling from Kono's eyes as she said, "Steve, this isn't your fault..."  
>As Steve placed a hand over his eyes Kono put her arms around him and as he fell into her embrace all the emotions of the day crashed in on him and he cried. She held him and rubbed his back in small circular motions for several minutes.<p>

As they separated Steve said quietly, "Thank you both"  
>Chin smiled, "He's going to be okay Steve...he's awfully tough"<br>Steve nodded and Chin handed him a bag, "Here, go change"

As Steve entered the nearby bathroom Chin embraced his younger cousin and then after grabbing coffee's they sat, prepared for a long wait.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They visited quietly, and a little more than three hours later Doctor Phillip Bourdean entered the room and joined them at the table.  
>"He's alive. A small chip from his skull broke off and caused additional vascular bleeding. We were able to stop the bleeding but there have been complications. We lost him twice on the table and although we were able to revive him this gives us great concern. As the vessels leaked and his body responded, intracranial pressure built up inside his brain. We're doing numerous things to treat this. We performed a venticulostomy, which means we drilled a small hole in his skull and inserted a drainage tube. We're also treating him with IV fluids and medication that will help keep his blood pressure stable and help him fight off infection. We'll also be keeping him on a respirator for the time being to insure proper oxidization of his blood"<p>

Steve was nervously moving his hands as he asked shakily, "His heart Doc..."  
>"As I said we are concerned. The second time his heart stopped we had a hard time getting him back"<br>"How long Doc?"  
>Kono reached over and took hold of his hand as the Doctor replied, "Almost five minutes. He needed to inject him with epinephrin to re-start his heart"<p>

Kono then asked, "Can he breathe on his own?  
>"Yes he can. The respirator is just to aid in his breathing and help insure his blood is properly oxidized"<br>"Can we see him?"  
>"He'll be in ICU for at least the next forty eight hours. One of you can stay with him"<br>Chin said, "You call us with updates Steve"  
>"I will"<br>After final hugs from his Ohana, Steve followed Doctor Bourdean to the Intensive Care Unit.

As he entered the room his senses were immediately assaulted.  
>There were the smells of the hospital and the sounds of the machinery that aided his partner. Knowing that the ventilator was only assisting Danny brought some comfort, but the whooshing and beeping sounds of the equipment always gave him a sense of unease. As they moved to the side of the bed the Nurse nodded to the men and then stepped aside.<p>

Doctor Bourdean said softly, "His vitals are good. He should wake within the hour and the Nurse will call me when he does. He will be in pain but we need to let him come around. We'll ask him a few basic questions to check his brain functions and then we'll put him back under. A Nurse will stay in the room monitoring him so just talk to him...help pull him back"

"I will, thank you Doc" After the Doctor left, Steve looked down at his best friend noting all the tubes and bags that were hooked up to him. There was the heart monitor with the numerous wires and probes attached to Danny's chest. His left pectoral region was very bruised, obviously from the resuscitation efforts. Bags hung from the side of the bed holding his urine and waste. There were numerous IV lines flowing into him through the front of his left hand, and then there was his head. Initially they had only shaved a small patch of his blonde hair in accessing the wound, but now the entire side of his scalp was shaved and seeing the reddish-grey fluid that was draining through the plastic tubing nauseated him.

He placed a hand on this partner's forehead and with his other hand he grasped Danny's unmoving hand. "Hey Danno, you're scaring me you know that? The Doc is taking really good care of you though and you're going to be fine. You're so strong Danny...God, I'm so sorry this is happening to you" He sighed for a moment as he struggled to regain his composure, "We never would have found those kids today without you partner. You were the one who put it all together Danny...you saved those kids. You're a great partner and detective but even more importantly, you're a great man and you're the best friend I've ever had and I love you" Tears welled in his eyes as he continued, "I need you to keep fighting. You need to fight for Gracie...please buddy, fight for Gracie"

Steve could no longer talk, his heart was in his throat and as the tears slid down his cheeks he couldn't help but think about Gracie. How could he tell her about this? ..._'Oh God Danno, please fight'_

******** MORE TO FOLLOW – I HOPE YOU'RE STILL ENJOYING AND I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! *********


	7. Chapter 7

********* WOW guys, THANK YOU so much for all the reviews! As I've said many times, reviews are the only way a writer can know you're enjoying their work and each review is great motivation to keep writing! *********

Steve composed himself and he talked to Danny about happier times.  
>He talked about the one thing that he knew would help his partner the most, he talked about Gracie Margaret Williams.<p>

"So you know we need to get back into the water Danno. Gracie did such a great job last weekend" He smiled at the memory of last Sunday at his place. For months Gracie had been asking that he and Kono teach her to surf and Danny had been adamant that she was 'too young' and that 'surfing was too dangerous'. Then he had surprised ALL of them when he not only bought a board for Gracie but one for himself as well!

Last Sunday as Chin manned the grill, he and Kono had taken the Father and daughter into the water for their first lesson.  
>"You didn't do too bad yourself Danno, but Gracie...she's a natural buddy. And with Kono teaching her, man she could turn out to be a pro!" Steve smiled, "Wouldn't that be something partner? I can picture it in my mind, us sitting on the beach sipping beers and watching Gracie in competitions. Wouldn't that be something?"<p>

He was surprised to hear his partner reply softly, "No...nno ggood Stteven...ssharks" The words were muffled through the mask that covered his nose and mouth.

As the Nurse left the room to call Doctor Bourdean, Steve gently touched Danny's forehead rubbing it gently with the back of his fingers, "Hey buddy, don't try to talk now"

Danny's hand tightened in his as he mumbled, "Hhhurtss Steeve"  
>"Sssshhhhh, don't talk Danny. I know you hurt... the Doc will be here in a minute"<br>Danny's speech slurred as he asked, "Whha hhapenn..edd?"  
>"You had some bleeding but the Doc's took good care of you and you're going to be fine. You just need to rest"<br>"Ggrracie" Danny's grip on Steve's hand tightened and his back arched in pain, "Oohhh God"  
>"Squeeze my hand partner, I've got you"<br>Moments later Doctor Bourdean entered the ICU and moved to the bedside, "Hello Danny, I just need you to answer a couple of questions for me and then I can give you something for your pain"

"Okay Ddoc..."  
>Lifting the mask from Danny's face he asked, "Do you remember what happened to you?"<br>"Yeah...bbullet grazed mme"  
>"That's right. Can you rate your pain for me, one to ten, with ten being the worst"<br>"A sevven, or eight...tthe light hhurts my eyes"  
>"That's expected Danny. Can you tell me the name of the Governor of Hawaii?"<br>"Denning...SSam Ddenning"  
>"Good. You're doing very well Danny. I'm going to give you some medication to help you sleep now"<br>"'K...Steve?"  
>Steve squeezed his hand, "I'm right here partner" As the morphine entered his veins Steve leaned close to his ear, "Sleep Danny, I'll be right here with you...just sleep"<p>

As the Doctor placed the mask back on Danny's face he relaxed instantly and in only moments he was sleeping.  
>The Doctor looked at Steve and said, "He's doing well Steve"<br>"So you don't think he has any brain damage then?  
>"My initial thoughts are no. He seems to be thinking fairly clearly and his memory seems intact. He's not out of the woods though and it's essential that we control the swelling. We'll keep him medically induced for the next forty eight to seventy two hours and monitor him closely, but so far everything looks good. Do you have any questions for me?"<p>

"No Doc. I will be staying with him"  
>"I understand Commander. I'll be back to check on him in a few hours. If you have any concerns or need anything, please let the Nurse's know"<p>

Steve shook the man's hand, "I will, thank you"

As the Doctor left the room Steve pulled his chair close to the bed and taking Danny's hand in his, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Late that morning as Danny rested comfortably, Steve moved to the side of the room and phoned Chin with an update. He then called Rachel.  
>She was sitting on a park bench watching Gracie play on the jungle gym with her friends as Charlie slept peacefully in his stroller next to her.<br>"Steve? Is everything alright"  
>"Hi Rachel. I'm in the hospital with Danny" He told her what had happened and she said she'd be up shortly with Gracie.<p>

"I don't think that's a good idea yet Rachel. He has a drainage tube in his skull right now and seeing that along with his shaved head might be too much for her to handle right now"  
>"Okay, I'll take your advice. How long will he need the tubing in?"<br>"It's day to day Rachel, they need to relieve the swelling on his brain. For the time being they'll be keeping him in a medically induced coma. Once they allow him to wake and his pain decreases I know he'll want to see her"

"Should we call his parents?"  
>Steve sighed, "Yes…we probably should"<br>"Okay, I'll do that shortly"  
>"Thank you…..I'll keep in touch"<br>"Thank you Steve. Please take care of him and send our love"  
>"I will, bye"<p>

The next two days were fairly uneventful, and that was a GOOD thing.  
>Danny rested well moaning only a few times. Whenever he stirred Steve would be at his side in seconds whispering into his ear and calming him down instantly.<p>

Three days after the surgery they removed Danny from the respirator, replacing it with a nasal cannula. He was then moved to a private room and Chin and Kono returned to the hospital to join the vigil.

They had stopped and picked up a change of clothes and toiletries for Steve and as they entered the room the exhausted SEAL stood to greet them. After they embraced Kono took Steve's face into her hands, "I like the beard boss"

Steve grinned, "Yeah, I'm sure I look just wonderful"  
>Chin chuckled, "I brought you a razor, shampoo, deodorant and a change of clothes"<br>"What are you implying Chin?"  
>Kono chimed in, "You're a little ripe boss"<br>They all laughed…..and it felt good!

Kono moved to the bedside and as she leaned over kissing Danny's forehead, Chin asked "So how's he doing?"  
>Steve smiled and drew in a deep breath, "Pretty good. His vitals have remained stable and the tests are all showing that the swelling is going down and he's not showing any signs of additional bleeding…..so yeah…he's doing pretty good"<p>

Chin smiled and grasping Steve's hand he said, "Thank God brother. When do they figure he's going to wake?"  
>"In the next couple of hours"<br>"Why don't you go clean up and we'll watch him"  
>"Okay….thanks Chin"<p>

Three hours later Danny's eyes opened to see a now clean-shaven and showered partner looking smiling down at him.  
>"Hey buddy, how do you feel?"<br>"Okay…..I'm tired"  
>"You can sleep in a bit. The Doc's really happy with how you're doing. Does your head hurt much?"<br>"Not too bad"  
>"That's good, hey there's somebody here who's anxious to talk to you"<br>Reaching down, Steve lifted Gracie up into his arms and the smiles on both their faces said it all, "Hi Danno"  
>"Hey Monkey, it's great to see you"<br>"It's great to see you too. They shaved your hair off"  
>"They did? Well those dirty dogs…."<br>Gracie chuckled, "It's okay Danno, you look good?"  
>Danny smiled at his little girl, "God, I love you"<br>Steve lowered her down so she could kiss her Daddy's cheek and then Steve said, "There are a couple of other people here to see you 'D"

As he stepped back, Danny's Mother, Maggie and his youngest sister Sarah stepped to the bedside.  
>Danny smiled, "Mom"<br>"Hello sweetheart"  
>"You didn't have to come"<br>"Of course we had to come! I need you to listen to the Doctor and follow his instructions and you never were a very good patient"  
>Chuckling softly Danny said, "I'm glad you're here"<br>Kissing her child she said quietly, "Sleep now son. We'll all be here when you wake up"  
>The smile remained on his lips as Danny closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.<p>

Maggie and Sarah had been staying at the McGarrett home and they were able to convince Steve to head home and grab a few hours of sleep. As he laid down and pulled the covers over him Steve smiled...Danny was going to make it!

******* More to Follow – I hope you're still enjoying ! *******


	8. Chapter 8

******* Here is the final chapter – I know the story is much shorter than most I write, but I hope you've enjoyed it! *******

**Also, I had a couple of comments regarding Danny being able to talk while on a ventilator - in this story he was on a respirator, not a ventilator - my understanding of the difference of the machines are that both are breathing aids, but their functions are quite different. A respirator is a mask-like device that filters inhaled air, while a ventilator is a machine that assists or performs the breathing process for patients with the insertion of a breathing tube. I have no medical background, so if I am wrong on this I do apologize as I always try to be as accurate as possible.**

Over the next couple of days Danny slept most of the time and Steve was at the office with Chin catching up on paperwork when he received a frantic call from Sarah.  
>"Sarah, is everything okay?"<br>"Steve, can you please come up here, Danny's asking for you"  
>He was moving through the office as he spoke, "Of course, I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Is he okay?"<br>"He's agitated"  
>"Can you let me talk to him?"<br>"Sure"  
>Seconds later Danny was on the phone and Steve was alarmed as he heard his friends fast breathing, "Danny, hey what's wrong? Talk to me"<br>"Steve, what hhappened tto Brrock….Brock Davis?"  
>Steve and Chin were pulling out onto the road as Steve replied calmly, "Buddy, you've got to relax…..slow down your breathing okay"<br>"STEVE…."  
>Steve interrupted him, "DANNY STOP THIS NOW AND LISTEN TO ME! I'll tell you everything but you have to relax"<p>

"K' I'm ggood…..'m good"  
>"Close your eyes Danny and calm down, Chin and I are on our way...…slow down your breathing"<br>A few seconds passed before Steve heard voices and Sarah returned to the line, "The Doctor is here now Steve"  
>"Good, we're on the way"<br>He stopped talking as he heard Danny holler out, "I DON'T WWWANT ANY MMM…MORE DAMN DRUGS! NO MORE, DO…..DO YOU HHHEAR ME!"

"Sarah, we'll be there soon" Hanging up the phone Steve mumbled, "Shit Danny, you stubborn ass"  
>Chin laughed softly, "Now you know how he feels"<br>Steve glanced over, "What are you talking about?"  
>"You my friend are no better than he is! You're both HORRIBLE patients! I've heard him say the same things about you many times"<br>"Oh yeah….well I'm nowhere NEAR as stubborn as he is…..and don't you forget it"  
>Chin laughed and Steve accelerated, racing towards the hospital.<p>

When they arrived they were met at the Nurse's station by Dr. Bourdean.  
>Steve asked nervously, "Is he okay Doc?"<br>"He is now that I put him back under. His heart rate was quite elevated and I wasn't going to take the risk. Do you have any idea what he's so upset about?"  
>"He's remembering things Doc. We were working on a child kidnapping case when he was shot. He wants to know what happened"<br>The Doctor grinned, "He's starting to feel better and he's getting feisty"  
>Steve smiled, "I'll talk to him and calm him down, thanks Doc"<br>"You bet"

After visiting with everyone for a short time it was agreed that they would all leave and get some rest and Steve would spent the night.

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

He was eating an Chuckwagon sandwich and Oreos from a nearby vending machine when Danny began to come around.  
>Setting the food down he helped ease his partner back to consciousness, "Danny, can you hear me buddy?"<br>"I'm thirsty"  
>"Okay, hang on"<br>Grabbing the water glass from the nearby tray, Steve raised the bed asking "Do you want me to help you?"  
>"No, I can do it"<br>After Danny took a few sips Steve took the glass from him and asked, "You okay?"  
>"I feel doped up…..I told him not to give me any more drugs"<br>"Well if you had behaved yourself he wouldn't have had to give you any, would he?"  
>"Behave myself? What are you talking about?"<br>"Like your Mother said, you aren't the best patient Danny"  
>"And this is coming from you?"<br>"No Daniel, this is coming from your Mother"

Danny grinned, "Fair enough...tell me what happened to Brock, is he okay?"  
>Steve shook his head, "No, he didn't make it. He died on the operating table"<br>"Shit..."  
>Steve closed his eyes and said softly, "I know..."<br>"I'm sorry Steve"  
>"What are you sorry about?"<br>"Steve..."  
>"I'm sorry I had to shoot him Danny and I'm sorry he's dead but..."<br>"You shot him because of me"  
>"Yes, and I would do it again. These last few days have been so hard, watching you and not knowing if you were going to be okay..."<br>Danny grinned, "Awe come on babe, I'm sure not going to let the 'graze' of a bullet take me out"  
>Steve looked at him seriously, "Don't joke about this Danno. You're laying with a tube in your brain draining all that crap….."<br>"Steve, stop okay…I'm gonna be fine"

Steve turned from the bed as tears welled in his eyes and after several seconds of silence we said emotionally, "When Brock fired and I saw you go down all I could think about was Gracie and what I was going to tell her" Wiping the tears that slid down his cheeks he turned to face Danny as he continued, "I would die to protect you and Gracie, or Chin, Kono...…..you're my family and I love you"

"I love you too Steve"  
>Steve moved to the bed and leaning over he hugged his best friend.<br>As they parted Danny said softly, "I'm sad that Brock died, but you saved my life...thank you"  
>"That's what partners are for"<br>"Well I couldn't ask for a better one than you Steven"  
>"I feel the same way buddy"<br>Danny winced slightly and Steve asked, "Do you need some pain meds?"  
>"Didn't I just tell you that I don't want any more drugs? Didn't you hear me?"<br>Steve smiled softly at his hard-headed partner, "Yeah, I heard you Danno"  
>Danny then asked, "How's Jenny Davis and the kids?"<br>"They're doing as well as can be expected"  
>"We're going to need to stay in touch with them"<br>"Yeah, I've got something in the works"  
>"Oh yeah, what?"<br>"We'll talk about it later. Why don't you close your eyes and rest now"  
>"Yeah…..I'm kinda' tired"<br>Sitting back down into his chair, Steve took Danny's hand in his and said softly, "Sleep now partner"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Later that day the drainage tube was removed from Danny's skull, his colostomy was reversed and the catheter was removed.

With Steve and Chin's help he was able to get out of bed and slowly make his way to the bathroom.  
>The short venture wore him out and he did experience dizziness but he was able to make it and Doctor Bourdean told him that if he continued to progress so well he would be able to go home in three to four days.<p>

Over the next couple of days each walk became easier and his pain lessened.  
>They ran tests on his brain as well as his heart and ten days after the shooting he was finally ready to be released.<p>

He was sent home with pain medication, which of course he was refusing to take as well as medication to help with his nausea and dizziness. It was going to be a long recovery and he was not taking that news well.

That evening as Maggie, Sarah and Kono worked on an traditional Italian meal for Danny and his Ohana, Chin offered to go pick up Gracie.  
>Steve took Danny out onto the deck and smiling, the Jersey detective said softly, "It's good to be home"<br>Steve replied, "It's good to have you home"  
>Danny sat forward in his chair, "Steve…I've been thinking"<br>"Don't hurt yourself now"  
>"Very funny"<br>Noting his partner's demeanor Steve asked seriously, "Danny, what is it?"  
>Danny's voice lowered, "Everything changed for me when Rick Peterson kidnapped Gracie. Never in my life had I felt so helpless and its made me wonder if what I what I'm doing is worth it"<p>

"What do you mean Danny? What are you saying?"  
>"I don't know Steve, I'm so confused…I, I just don't know if I can still do this job"<br>"Danny, I don't know what to say….I mean, you're damn good at what you do. I meant it when I said that you're the best partner I've ever had. You're also the best friend I've ever had"

"I just keep asking myself am I being fair to Gracie? Our job, just by its nature put's her in danger. I love my job, and I love our team. You said you would die to protect any one of us, and I feel the same way. I don't want to sound callus or ungrateful but feeling that way makes me feel guilty Steve. How can I put my life on the line day after day knowing that if I were killed she would be devastated. How can I be so selfish and do that to her?"

Steve sighed, "You don't sound callus or ungrateful. In fact hearing these words from you doesn't surprise me at all. I love you because you are a dear friend and an great partner, but I also love you because of the amazing Father you are. You have everything Danny, you have everything because you have that little girl. I understand what you're saying and I respect you more than you can know but I want you to promise me something?"

"What's that?"  
>"Take time….don't make any rash decisions. You're still in pain and recovering physically and emotionally, just take time and whatever decision you make, I'll support you 100%"<br>"Will do…..thanks babe"

Steve then changed the subject to their 'special mission' scheduled for the next day and a short time later Gracie arrived and they gave the excited girl the details.

An hour later as they sat at the dinner table feasting on homemade pasta, meatballs and Maggie's famous tomato sauce Danny asked his daughter, "How was school today Gracie?"  
>"It was really good Danno. A lot of kids brought their Dad's in and they talked about their jobs"<br>"Oh yeah? Why didn't you tell me about this before?"  
>"Mommy didn't want me to tell you because she didn't think you would feel good enough to go, but it didn't matter, Uncle Steve came instead"<p>

Turning to his partner he said, "You did?"  
>Steve smiled, "Yes…..that's why I was a little late getting to the hospital"<br>"I thought you were working?"  
>"I was…..I was being a substitute Daddy, but just for the day"<br>Danny smiled, "Thanks for filling in buddy"  
>Gracie then said, "I've got a present for you!"<br>"A present? What kind of present?"  
>Wiping her mouth with her napkin she asked politely, "Can I be excused to go get it?"<br>Danny smiled, "Yes you may dear"  
>Sarah said quietly, "My my, look at those manners, Rachel is teaching her well"<br>They all laughed as Danny replied, "Hey what about me? Am I chopped liver here? I've been teaching her manners!"  
>Steve mumbled under his breath, "Yup…and we all believe that one" as they all chuckled.<p>

Moments later the child returned with a large card made of construction paper.  
>See handed it to her Daddy as he asked, "What's this?"<br>"Uncle Steve told everybody about your job and about what 5-0 does every day to keep the Island safe for all of us. He told them that you were hurt and that's why you couldn't be there and after he left, the whole class wanted to make you a card. Our teacher let us stay inside for recess and we made this for you!"

Tears welled in Danny's eyes as he read the words from the class of eight and nine year olds.  
>Comments thanking him for keeping them and their families safe.<br>Comments hoping that he got better quickly.  
>Comments telling him how brave he was…...<p>

As he handed the card to Steve he pulled Gracie to his chest and she asked, "Why are you crying Danno, don't you like it?"  
>Hugging her tighter he said, "Monkey, I'm crying because I LOVE IT! Thank you so much, I love you"<br>As the card was handed around the child replied, "I love you more Danno!"

**505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The next morning Sarah Williams joined Steve, Danny and Gracie on their 'secret mission' and at a little before noon they were knocking on the front door of the Davis family home.

Jen answered the door and greeted them all with warm hugs.  
>Danny then asked, "How are the kids doing?"<br>She smiled softly, "They're getting better every day. They really don't understand though and they miss their Daddy. I'll make sure that they always remember him kindly. He really was a good man….."

Steve took her hands in his, "We know he was Jen"  
>"I've told you before Commander, this was not your fault. Brock was sick and he wasn't himself. He sent this letter to his parents"<p>

She handed Steve the letter and after reading it he handed it to Danny.  
>Jen was crying as she said, "He hated me so much that he would have rather have the children die then have them be with me"<br>Steve said softly, "No Jen you're wrong. He didn't hate you, it's just the opposite. He loved you and the kids so much that he couldn't live without you. Danny and I have seen many men…..many very good men destroyed by meth. There's no excuse for what he did but you're right when you say he was sick. He wasn't thinking clearly, but he didn't hate you"

"Thank you…Commander. Please know that no one blames you for Brock's death, he left you no choice and we understand that. We will all be forever in your debt for saving the children"

Steve leaned in and hugged her, saying softly "Thank you"  
>Danny smiled, "You're strong Jenny. You're going to be fine"<br>"I'm so sorry he hurt you Detective Williams"  
>"I'm fine. I'm just so happy that the kids are okay"<br>Gracie then asked excitedly, "They don't know do they?"  
>Danny then said, "Jenny, I'm sorry….this is my daughter Grace and my sister Sarah"<br>Jenny smiled at them warmly, "It's so nice to meet you, and no…the kids don't know a thing. Are you ready?"  
>Gracie nodded enthusiastically, "YES, yes I am!"<p>

Smiling at the little girl Jenny excused herself and returned a short time later with Colton and Lily.  
>Both children recognized Steve and Danny and after hugging them Lily asked, "Is your head better Danny?"<br>"It's much better, thank you Lily"  
>Steve then said, "Um kids, Danny and I have a surprise for you out in my truck"<br>Their eyes lit up as they looked at their Mother and she said, "Come on, let's go see!"

Gracie took hold of their hands and once they were all standing at the back of the Silverado Steve asked, "Are you ready?"  
>They both said "YES!" in unison and as Steve opened the back of the truck they squealed with unbridled delight at the sight of not one, but TWO Golden Retriever puppies!<p>

As Colton cried out "PUPPIES!" Lily asked "Oh can we hold them?"  
>Danny smiled broadly as Steve and Sarah were taking the puppies from their kennels, "HOLD THEM? Sweetheart, they're yours!"<br>Colton pumped his fist into the air and screamed, "YES!" as Steve turned to him and holding out the squirming puppy he said, "Here's Roscoe…..and that's Nala"

Lily was jumping up and down excitedly and after helping the kids hold the puppies briefly, the adults watched on as the three children bounded around the yard playing and giggling hysterically.

Jenny looked at the men, "I can't thank you two enough…for everything. Brock's brother and Eric have stepped in and they're helping me and the children in every way they can. We're going to be okay"

Steve said, "We'll always be there if you need us, just call"  
>"I will"<p>

After saying goodbye to the kids, the group left and headed back to Steve's place.  
>Later that afternoon the ladies all took Gracie to the Mall and as Danny and Steve sat on the deck looking out over the Ocean Steve asked, "Quite a day huh partner?"<br>"You did a really good thing Steve. Those puppies are going make those kids lives a whole lot happier"  
>"They're cute kids"<br>"Steve…I've been thinking"  
>"About what?"<p>

"I need to tell you that I always used to worry about what would happen to Gracie if I were to die, but I don't worry about that anymore. I know that if something were to happen to me you would be there for her and that gives me a peace I can't even describe. Now don't get me wrong, I don't have any plans on checking out any time soon but Gracie is my world, she's my everything and seeing the love you two have for each other makes me so unbelievably happy….thank you Steve"

"Wow buddy, I don't even know what to say"  
>"McGarrett is speechless...now that doesn't happen often! Seriously though, seeing those kids today and getting that card from Gracie's class yesterday…..we do good things Steve….we make a difference"<p>

"Yes, we do. You found those kids Danno. You did that"  
>"No partner, WE did that. 5-0 did that and I hope that we can make a difference together for many years to come"<br>"Are you sure?"  
>Looking at Steve and rolling his eyes he asked, "Yes I'm sure. You sound disappointed!"<br>"Are you kidding? I've never been happier Danno!"

**THE END…**

******** SO? I really hope you enjoyed the story. I've got another one floating in my head now but I've always gotten positive feedback on stories where I've brought in Danny's family, so I'll try to work on a 'William's themed' storyline soon. I hope you'll take the time to give me your final thoughts on this one and as always, THANK YOU for reading and reviewing ! *********


End file.
